Nueva Vida
by sidek
Summary: Inicia una nueva vida para Bolt, Mittens y Rhino; juntos enfrentarán cualquier situación; siempre y cuando no sean separados.
1. Chapter 1

Saludos a todos, algunos ya conocerán esta historia que se quedó a medias, la razón es que estuve demasiado ocupado por un largo tiempo en el que perdí mi cuenta con la que publicaba esta historia, su link es el siguiente: s/7545288/1/Nueva-Vida

He decidido seguir publicándola y terminarla, los 23 capítulos ya existentes los subiré uno por día para que todos se vuelvan a familiarizar con la historia y los que no la conocían ahora la disfruten, me gustaría decirles que los lean de nuevo ya que han sido corregidos varios errores de redacción y agregado algunos detalles que creí convenientes.

**Puntuación:**

**Diálogos**: - -.

**Pensamientos**: ~ ~.

**Diálogos con acotaciones o narración**: - Inicio del diálogo - Acotaciones o Narración - Término del diálogo-.

**Pensamientos con acotaciones o narración**: ~Inicio del pensamiento -Acotaciones o Narración - Término del pensamiento~.

**Capítulo 1**

**Blanco y Negro.**

Se encontraba trepada y bajo la camilla que en aquel instante era el centro de atención, preguntándose qué sería de su vida después de terminar el viaje al que fue obligada a realizar. Hizo de todo en realidad: viajó, peleó, adiestró, y dependió de la ayuda ajena. Pero todo aquello de hace unos días parecía muy distante y tan ajeno a aquel momento en que se resumía todo el viaje. El reencuentro de Penny con Bolt.

Ahora que Bolt llegó con su persona, ¿Qué más queda para ella?, ¿Volver a cruzar el país hacia Nueva York y hacer que no pasó nada, o arriesgarse a una nueva vida? Llegó a concluir que de cualquiera de las dos opciones que eligiera se arrepentiría por no haber elegido la contraria; alejó todas esas ideas de su mente y se concentró en todo el movimiento que ocurría en ese momento frente a ella, para que unos segundos después todo ése acaudalado escenario: un estudio de grabación Hollywoodense tras un devastador incendio desapareciera con un telón de puertas pertenecientes a una ambulancia que los llevará a quién sabe dónde, todo era caos y desesperación.

Mientras el vehículo se marchaba al fin del sitio del suceso, Mittens estaba pensando en lo que se vendría luego de todo lo sucedido en el estudio de grabación. ~¿Ahora qué?, Bolt no se veía muy bien cuando lo sacaron de allí, ni Penny; es irónico el hecho de tenerlos sobre ti y no poder averiguar su estado~. Volteó a mirar al otro extremo de la camilla encontrando a Rhino que lucía un rostro desesperado, de hecho era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero su desesperación era comprensible y a la vez hacía darse cuenta a Mittens que las cosas de verdad iban mal.

-Hey Rhino no llores, seguro que están bien.- tranquilizó al hámster susurrando para no levantar sospechas a las personas que iban dentro de la ambulancia que ya iba a toda marcha.

-Ohh, descuida Mittens sólo estoy escoltando a nuestro camarada caído.-

-Pues no te distraigas mucho o el que caerá será otro, recuerda que no tenemos que salir hasta después... ¡y sécate las lágrimas!.

-¡Basta prisionera!.-

Después de decir eso terminó la discusión y Mittens se clavó en sus pensamientos, por lo que para ella fue mucho tiempo.

~Prisionera... ahora lo estoy siendo más que nunca. Soy una gata callejera porque no me gusta el mal trato ni que me quiten mi libertad; pero la prisión está entre mis orejas, en mi mente... si tan solo no dudara de todo esto... ~.

Rhino:-¡Tú tampoco llores!

-¿Qué di...-

Notó entonces que sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas apunto de correr por sus peludas mejillas.

-Tranquilo soldado, es el aire contaminado y sucio que había allá fuera hace un rato.-

Contesto burlona, y acto seguido se giró en un gesto que dio a entender a Rhino que no estaba para charlar más. Disgustado Rhino le hizo una mueca a sus espaldas para luego decirse a sí mismo: -!Oh Bolt!.-

~Bolt... A comparación de él, ese nombre empieza a fastidiarme, de no ser por él ahora no estaría dudando algo que decidí hace muchos años.~

Se sintió un poco avergonzada por pensar así al escuchar el nombre del perro que viaja inconsciente en algún sitio sobre ellos.

~En verdad la quiere, y ella a él, pero ¿Qué hay de nosotros dos? quizás ni siquiera nos acepten; nos regalarán a sus vecinos o nos llevarán a un refugio con desprecio, no querrían una gata callejera como yo.~

Volvió a la realidad, se secó los ojos llorosos por tantos sentimientos encontrados e inició su paseo sigiloso en el suelo de la ambulancia muy lenta y cuidadosa, como cualquier gato en un sitio desconocido, Rhino sólo la miaraba.

-¡Pst! veré como va todo, tu quédate aquí; hazme caso.-

Rhino acepto de mala gana y cumplió con su parte. ~Vaya, en situaciones así no lo hace tan mal... segura que es porque Bolt queda de pormedio~.

Observó desde un ángulo debajo de la camilla cada movimiento con extremo cuidado, podía ver un poco el blanco pelaje con hollín de Bolt, una enfermera con aparatejos y la mamá de Penny tomando su mano y acariciando su cabello; ~Me pregunto si en verdad son tan buenas como cree ése super orejón, yo prefiero reservarme mi opinión un largo tiempo~. Volteó a mirar a Rhino y pensó: ~A él no le importarán, siempre y cuando haya un televisor en su casa, eso facilita, mejor dicho hace más factible que nos puedan acoger~.

-De momento no peligra su vida, por razones de seguimiento médico estará unas horas en el hospital, valoraremos su mejoramiento y si no hay complicaciones es posible que mañana vuelva a casa su hija-. Mencionó la enfermera.

-Tomen las medidas que sean necesarias, sólo me importa que esté bien. ~Esa debe ser la madre de la chica que tanto quiere ése tontuelo, ¡ay no!... Esta vez no sangra pero está inconsciente~.

-El cachorrito es suyo también, ¿Cierto?.- Continuó la enfermera.

~¡Ja! ¿"cachorrito"?, a veces los humanos nos subestiman, si supieran que el "cachorrito" es capaz de secuestrar gatos y vagar por un país entero tomarían a los animales más enserio~.

-Si es de mi hija, es un buen chico; esta fuera de peligro ¿Cierto?.-

La mamá de Penny mostró preocupación en su rostro.

-Hasta donde sabemos sí, pero una vez lleguemos al hospital lo enviaremos a un veterinario para que lo examine, puede haberse roto algún huesito.-

Mittens parecía sentir gracia por la conversación.

~Sus "huesitos" están bien, yo lo he visto volar por los aires, primero de un salto en un camión de mudanzas y después de un tren... oh, y un auto del control animal. Después de todo tiene algo de héroe, persigue sus ideales.~

Sonrío luego de revivir en su memoria aquella travesía, dejó de preocuparse por la vida de ambos, pues sabía que no corrían peligro; mejor decidió ocuparse por pensar cómo seguir a Bolt cuando lo llevasen al veterinario, volteó su mirada a Rhino, para después fijar la vista hacia donde estaba Bolt y dijo:-Ahora vuelvo Bolt.-

-hmm.. nmm...-.

Se sorprendió que bajo sus condiciones el can intentó contestar.

~No necesita superpoderes, le bastará con ser un héroe.~, se trazó una ligera sonrisa de nuevo en Mittens y más tranquila volvió a su anterior posición bajo la camilla; luego le dirigió la palabra al hámster.

-Oye, aún hay que ver la forma en que nos "apareceremos", por ahora lo que suena más fácil es bajar de aquí mientras llevan a Bolt a un veterinario, cuando lo separen de Penny aprovecharemos para bajar y seguirlo, nos las arreglaremos para llegar con él, los humanos le prestaran atención a sus personas y estarán un poco distraídos así que es lo mejor para no ser descubiertos, ¿Entiendes?.-

-Sí, pero...-Fue interrumpido por la gata.-Tranquilo, está bien, sólo le revisarán los "huesitos", la niña también, ¿ya estás más tranquilito?.-

-Si Mittens.- El hámster sonaba serio, extraño en él, pero Mittens decidió no preguntarle porqué, sólo pensó en concentrarse en el siguiente movimiento y en cómo presentarse ante las personas de Bolt. ~No llegaré y diré: ¡Hola! me secuestro su perro, ¿Creen poder cuidar de mí?, ahh y este hámster; bueno, su perro lo acepto por ser su fanático número uno y desayunar peligro. ¡No señor!.~

Terminó el viaje y regresó el movimiento. Llegaron al hospital. Se abrieron las puertas de la ambulancia de par en par, bajó la camilla en la que iba Penny de la ambulancia con prisa, al parecer la ambulancia ya estaba dentro del hospital para cuando salieron de ella. Se escuchaban varias voces pero era una frase en concreto la que esperaba escuchar Mittens para movilizarse junto a Rhino, se fueron algunas personas y se despejó un poco más al rededor de la camilla, entonces llegó la voz con la frase esperada. -Éste es el cachorro que decían ¿Cierto?- preguntó el sujeto para asegurarse aunque la respuesta fuera obvia. -Sí, puede llevárselo, después informamos a sus dueños lo necesario.- Contestó la enfermera.

-Sí, yo les informaré, me lo llevo enseguida.-

Tomó a Bolt, más allá se abría un amplio pasillo al paso que el sujeto avanzaba con Bolt abriendo una puerta, adelante esperaba una camillita.

-Lo que esperábamos... ¡Ahora Rhino!.-

Rhino: -iniciando persecución.-

Corrieron a toda prisa detrás del tipo, luego se cerró la puerta facilitándoles aún más que no los viera nadie desde el punto donde estaba la ambulancia hacia el interior del misterioso pasillo, siguieron de cerca al sujeto con cautela, que acostó sobre la camilla pequeña a Bolt que hizo un gestito de relajación.

-Jaja, mi héroe se merece descansar.-

-Claro Rhino, pero tenemos que alcanzarlo sin que nos vean.-

Para su sorpresa regresaban por dónde venían, pues se dirigían al estacionamiento de urgencias, allí subieron la camillita en una camioneta que parecía más para mensajería que para transferir pacientes, se volvió el sujeto adentro del hospital con prisa, y en ése momento aprovecharon para abordar el auto.

-Ven. Tomó con sus dos patas a Rhino y lo subió al suelo de la camioneta, luego de un salto subió y esperó, luego hizo un gesto a Rhino indicando que se escondiera. Llegó el hombre y puso en marcha la camioneta. ~Ahora, a que te examinen tus huesitos.~ Mittens estaba preocupada por Bolt aunque no lo hiciera notar.

-oh no... Mittens, que será de Bolt.- Dijo Rhino con gesto de exagerada preocupación y una serie de ademanes. -Él es un gran héroe, luchó hasta el final. ¡Lo logró!.- Después dijo con absoluta decisión mirando directo a los ojos de Mittens, -¡Tenemos que hacer que sepa que su acto heroico no fue en vano!.-

-Ahh, si claro Rhino; en un ratito despierta...- Contestó con tono de desagrado la gata, como si deseara comprobar qué tanta lealtad siente el hámster hacia Bolt.

-No hables así, ¡Es que es increíble!. Tienes que reconocer que tiene agallas para meterse a un edificio en llamas, tratando de salvar a su persona, y lo hizo.-

Mittens asintió, con un gesto que pedía al hámster que continuara argumentando por Bolt.

-Además, no fue sólo a hacerle compañía, ¡la salvo!.-

Luego de decir eso volteó a mirar a Mittens. -No sé qué pienses, pero Bolt merece que reconozcamos el valor que tiene en cada situación, por terrible que sea él nunca se rinde.-

~Vaya, tal como esperaba... Por el no habrá problema si desde ahora en adelante vive con su héroe de la TV, pero aún no sé si pueda yo... elegir... ~

-Él jamás deja atrás a un amigo, ¡¿o te abandonó a ti en aquel refugio?.

Al escuchar la palabra refugio, como si se tratara de haber recibido un derechazo, Mittens sintió que se desvanecería inconsciente, por un momento perdió el juicio y comenzó a delirar.

Como si se tratara de un sueño o un recuerdo, Mittens se veía a sí misma dentro de una jaula de un refugio animal, pero ella estaba más joven, justo cuando iniciaba apenas su vida lo cual era algo fuera de su comprensión, sentía miedo al mundo exterior, luego escuchó el eco de una voz:

-No tengas miedo, pronto nos iremos... ¡Tu y yo!.-

Giró la cabeza Mittens en busca del dueño de esa voz. En la jaula de al lado había un cachorro blanco de cola juguetona y sonrisa angelical.

De nuevo sintió perder el piso mientras hacía un esfuerzo por seguir mirándolo. Luego despertó del shock, y se incorporó un poco desconcertada.

~Ésas palabras me molestaron mucho, hámster inepto~.

-No. y escucha gordinflón nunca dije que abandona a sus amigos cuando su vida peligra, así que no confundas mis palabras o te arrepentirás.-

Rhino hizo un gracioso gesto atemorizado, retrocediendo, así que para divertirse un poco le amenazó con sus "garras". -No querrás probarlas ¿O sí?.-

-¡¿Qué garras?!- Luego susurró: -no me asustan.- A modo que Mittens no lo escuchara.

~Te oí roedor... por ahora haré que no pasa nada, no quiero discutir~.

-Dahaaa hmm..-

Bolt estaba despertando de aquel sueño que le provocó tanto humo en sus pulmones, el cansancio y la tensión que arrastró durante su viaje también hizo su papel, pero no corrió más riesgos.

-Ven-venga algui-!alguien! por... favor...- Dijo el can aún cansado y sin abrir los ojos, estaba soñando que seguía en aquel infierno de cuatro paredes.

-R-Rhino, Mittens, no se atrevan a... a venir por mí. !Ughh! no quiero el mismo final.. ahhg, el mismo para todos. Ahhg ghh...-

Después de decir todo eso con tono de cansancio pero muy heroico Rhino y Mittens soltaron unas ligeras risitas. ~Jaja... eres demasiado puro, Bolt; eso te ha hecho llegar tan lejos...~

Deseó no pensar en esto pero su imaginación se dio rienda suelta a pensar un sin fin de cosas antes de elegir su camino en la vida.

~Pero esa pureza tuya, tan blanca, tan pura como la nieve; te pudo haber enviado a un mundo mejor hace un tiempo, tuviste suerte en nuestro viajecito~. Tras pensar esto, se imaginó a ella rodeada de una nube densa de neblina de un tono oscuro y espeso, en una aura negra por completo, y a ése can tan puro, llenando con luz blanca aquella escena para después verse como reflejos de cada uno bañándose de ése color gris, resultante de la mezcla de ambos, gris en armonía.

-Bolt, ¡Bolt! aguanta aquí está la caballería, te sanarán tus heridas de batalla.-

Se escuchó la respuesta de Bolt: -haha, la... mejor de todas. y más confi.. able. Hizo un pequeño gesto y volvió a caer en su sueño.-

Mittens seguía pensativa. ~Tu blanco es como, como... aquellas navidades, sí, me las recuerdas tanto... pero tiene su lado empalagoso... Yo..., yo soy... del blanco no hay nada, quizás estos últimos días pero, mi alma es negra; sólo puede consigo misma, no más... porque así aprendí a vivir en las calles. Es aceite negro, viscoso... sí que lo es. Puede corroer almas enteras.

Yo me aprovechaba de los demás para aferrarme a la vida antes de esto. Somos polos contrarios, tu mundo brilla. El mío no... jejeje él mismo se robó el brillo, para no ver... la... soledad~.

Se detuvo el movimiento, como si fuera por instinto Mittens y Rhino se aferraron a las patas de la camilla a modo que no se vieran, tal como hicieron en la anterior pues sabían que dejarían atrás la camioneta.

Se abrió la puerta a toda velocidad, entro un hombre al que un tipo más joven le informaba cosas y éste le respondía con alguna que otra pregunta: -salieron inconscientes del boquete en la pared hecho por los rescatistas. -¿Fracturas?.- -No doctor, sólo intoxicación y algo de deshidratación.- -Bien, Harris; lleva la camilla adentro examinémoslo más a fondo.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Hacia Una Nueva Vida.**

Mittens P.O.V.

Bajaron la camilla de la camioneta y luego entramos con algo de prisa a un sitio parecido a aquel hospital, recorrimos como unos dos pasillos, la cara de Rhino parecía ahora menos preocupada por Bolt, ahora estaba concentrado en como estar allí sin que nadie notara que estuvieron allí. Dimos vuelta hacia otro pasillo para entrar en una sala al fondo con apariencia de un veterinario común, feo pero funcional.

Harrris corrió a hacer una serie de pasos que por lo visto eran rutinarios entre los asistentes de médicos o en su defecto del veterinario que atendía a Bolt.

-Hey Harris- dijo el doctor, -a la de tres; uno, dos y...!hum!.- Levantaron entre los dos a Bolt y lo subieron de la camilla a una plancha grande de metal y que lucía bastante fría.

-Listo doctor está casi despierto, ¿Será necesario sedarlo?.-

-Hmm. No. No hace falta, sólo lo revisamos y lo aseamos. Si encontramos algo mal haremos lo correspondiente.

-Amm, o-okey Doctor. Me llevo esta camilla ¿Si?...-

-Adelante hijo, yo lo reviso y tú haces el resto.-

~Ya no tendremos con que cubrirnos~. Vi que comenzó a retroceder la camilla hacia la puerta. -Rhino, cuando salga bajamos sin que nos vea.-

-Sí, volveremos a entrar ¿No?.-

-Claro que no, aguardaremos, ¿O quieres ver cómo lo rebanan si es que lo deben operar?-

El joven salió de la sala rumbo a los pasillos, entonces me lancé con cuidado y Rhino rodó para poder alcanzarme.

-Bromeas, un súper-perro no necesita ser operado.- Hizo un gesto de extrema confianza mientras se detenía; yo simplemente le contesté: -Esperemos que así sea, roedor.-

Entonces me comencé a preguntar por qué estaba en un refugio junto con Bolt. ¿Fue un recuerdo o un sueño sin sentido?.

~Es imposible, sólo estaba delirando. ¡Debo seguir con esto!.~

Miré alrededor y vi un amplio bote de basura, por lo menos lo suficiente para que estuviéramos adentro, además uno de la calle estaría más sucio que éste; así que ¿Por qué no?. -Rhino ése bote de basura nos protegerá, vigilaremos el pasillo y cuando veamos movimiento sabremos qué hacer. No te quejes y entremos-.

-¡Todo por mi camarada!- dijo con exagerada decisión, no pude evitar reír, en fin tomé a Rhino, lo deslicé con todo cuidado y sin hacer ruido al fondo del bote y entré yo después, haciendo sonar un poco la puertecilla que tapa al cesto.

Sólo pude decir: -Ya verás que saldrá sin ningún problema de aquí-. Aunque no podía evitar sentirme preocupada y temerosa.

Pasados unos 45 minutos; salían de la sala los encargados a veces con bandejas con cosas dentro, así que creí que ya estaban terminando.

-Pronto roedor podrás ver a tu héroe de vuelta.- Mencioné con algo de alegría. Giré a ver a Rhino.

-¡Mega increíble!; pero ya quiero salir de aquí ¿Van a tardar mucho?.-

-No sé. Oye ehh... Rhino; ¿Te gustaría vivir con Bolt y sus personas?, porque ambos estamos muy lejos de los lugares en los que antes vivíamos; tardaríamos mucho en volver.-

-Descuida Mittens, Penny cuidará bien de todos, de eso estoy muy seguro.

No sé por qué pero el pensar en volver a los callejones de Nueva York me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y me imaginé que de regresar allí nada sería igual. Viviría una vida solitaria, como antes; pero algo en mí prefería darle un giro a ése estilo de vida. Sólo tenía que elegir. Aún no sé si tomé la mejor de las elecciones.

La tarde de ayer pensaba en todo eso mientras Bolt estaba en revisión, ahora parece esa preocupación muy distante; pero en realidad sólo ha pasado un día, ayer era miedo y dudas hoy ya estaba en una nueva casa, con Bolt y Rhino, juntos todos.

Recuerdo que apenas salieron con Bolt, nos escabullimos hasta alcanzarlo, los encargados tenían instrucciones de llevarlo al hospital pues Penny se recuperaba allí y sería como una sorpresa para hacerla sentirse mejor luego del trauma del incendio. En esos momentos mi corazón no podía más, era una sensación de terror y valentía la que lo hacía estremecerse.

Llevaron a Bolt hasta la habitación de Penny en el hospital. Rhino y yo nos escondimos bajo la cama. Bolt y Penny festejaban su reencuentro, Rhino lloraba ante la escena, y yo seguía luchando con mi mente sobre lo que me podría deparar mi decisión, luego todo fue más sencillo de lo que pensaba... Muchísimo más, en fin; Bolt hizo que saliéramos de nuestro escondite, él estaba muy confiado. Casi obligándonos a salir nos tomó y nos dejó a la vista de la chica. Ella nos miró muy fijamente, ése instante que pareció mil años terminó con la sonrisa de Penny.

-Nos mudaremos a una nueva vida. ¿Qué me dicen... Mittens, Rhino? Viviremos con Penny.- Dijo Bolt con un notable alivio.

Me sorprendieron las palabras de Bolt... Desee ser igual de fuerte que él. Elegí desde entonces aprender de su vida, compartir la mía con todos y confiar de nuevo en las personas. Volver a empezar de nuevo. Bolt hizo como si nos presentara frente a Penny.

-Ella es Mittens, ¡me ha enseñado muchas cosas!.- Ladraba emocionado; -Él es Rhino, es muy divertido, ya lo verás.-

-Jajaja. Son amigos de Bolt ¿ehh? jeje, ¡Qué bonita gatita!- miró a Rhino y dijo: -Hola pequeñito, eres muy lindo, gracias por acompañar a Bolt, les prometo cuidar bien de ustedes.- Nos acarició y abrazó con suavidad, luego entró la mamá de Penny a la habitación.

-Buenas noticias hija. Por la tarde volveremos a...- Se sorprendió y miro pensativa al grupo de animales junto a su hija. -¡Vaya!...-

Penny: -Mamá ellos cuidaron de Bolt mientras estaba perdido, lo han acompañado de vuelta y no quiero dejarlos a su suerte. ¿Puedo cuidar de ellos?-

-Sí, desde luego. Pero cariño prométeme que los cuidarás tanto como a Bolt ¿Sí?.-

-¡Claro mami!, jugaremos todos los días, los cuidaré y cuando vaya a la escuela estarán juntos para jugar. Bolt no se aburrirá cuando esté solo.-

-Cierto amor. Y esta tarde podrán estar en casa contigo, ya nos vamos de aquí, ¿Qué te parece?-

Bolt nos miraba con emoción, pero yo no dejé de sentirme nerviosa.

-¡Qué bien, no puedo esperar!-

Después estuvimos allí un rato, la mamá de Penny habló con algunos doctores y unas horas más tarde dejamos el hospital. Recuerdo a Bolt emocionado pues jamás había salido del foro en Hollywood, era una vida nueva para todos, una más feliz y tranquila vida.

Fue emocionante recorrer la casa, el jardín... todo. Me pusieron un collar con un cascabelito, ahora tenía nuevas personas, buenas y confiables. Me dí cuenta que no sería abandonada nunca más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

**Penumbra.**

Bolt P.O.V.

Hacían varios minutos que nos dispusimos a dormir todos juntos en la habitación de Penny que nos compartía su cama. El reloj digital de números rojos brillantes dice que son las doce con ocho minutos. No podía dormir con tantas cosas dándome vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, primero el incendio, la recuperación y la nueva vida, una de verdad. Todo era demasiado para mi mente confusa y fragmentada; pero sin duda aquella sensación de destrucción en mi interior al ver a Penny desplazándome por otro can ha sido la cosa que me ha mantenido en conflicto y hecho sentir tanto sufrimiento, fue un inmenso sentimiento de abandono y soledad el que me causó pues jamás creí que fuese capaz de ello. Pero por ahora, para mi suerte todo resultó a favor del bien de todos. No es la única cosa que me distrae, desde que me encontré con Mittens tuve la sensación de que un enigma del pasado comenzara a revelarse y desde entonces a veces me siento como si estuviera en un sueño; y que en cualquier momento me llegará la hora de despertar y dejar toda esta falsa idea que por ahora es mi realidad; pero ya no sé qué pensar seguramente estoy conmocionado por lo de hace un día.

Y cómo no estarlo. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan débil y abandonado. Miré a Penny, dormida frente a mí; No pude evitar preguntarme en mi mente: ~¿En verdad estarías dispuesta a olvidarme si desapareciera de tu vida?, ¿Remplazarías el vacío que dejase en ti... mi partida?~

El manso sonido de viento del exterior hacia la ventana acomplejó el silencio en la habitación, sobre la cama se reflejaba la ligera luz nocturna; casi nula. ~Hasta la noche tiene algo de luz ehh~. Recorrí con la mirada el panorama oscuro que mostraba la habitación, primero a Penny, más allá se veía Rhino en un profundo sueño, su nueva esfera rebotaba un poco la luz de afuera que entraba por la ventana, suspirando ligeramente, seguí mirando y ví otro reflejo. Me alteré un poco por la sorpresa que era ver a Mittens despierta, y estaba sentada, con la mirada clavada en mí como si adivinara cada cosa que corría por mi mente, el brillo de sus ojos era infinito, profundo y misterioso.

-No tengo sueño Mittens, discúlpame si te he despertado.-

-No te preocupes; cualquiera se sentiría así después de tantas cosas y tantos cambios. Yo tampoco he podido hacerlo, me la paso pensando en casi todo jeje.-

-Ohh, vaya. Esto es difícil ¿No crees?-

-Uff- suspiró. -Jamás había sentido tantas cosas juntas... creo que voy a vomitar... es broma, pero casi.-

-¡Shh! Creo que hacemos mucho ruido.-

Rhino empezó a moverse pues su sueño era molestado por la charla mía y de Mittens.

-Oye Bolt, creo que no vamos a dormir en un buen rato; vamos a platicar a un lugar en el que no molestemos a nadie, ¿Sí?

-Amm... Bueno. Sí, no podré dormir sin un consejo.-

Mittens se levantó y yo la seguí ya que ella propuso la idea de platicar juntos, supuse que se le ocurría un lugar tranquilo y apartado en el cual poder charlar. Y ahora que lo pienso... ~Mittens está bastante seria... sólo espero que no pida marcharse o algo así.~

-Salgamos afuera Bolt, ¿Te molesta el frío?...-

Contesté que no pero sólo negando con la cabeza mientras que le seguía el paso. Salió de la casa por la entrada para mascotas de la puerta trasera y la seguí, se echó bajo un árbol en el jardín y nos pusimos cómodos para hablar. Luego empezó ella con una pregunta.

-¿Qué te preocupa Bolt?, de seguro lo mismo que a mí... pero quizás este equivocada así que prefiero saberlo de ti.-

-No sé Mittens son muchas cosas en realidad, me siento muy acomplejado por casi todo y comienzo a creer que de no haber sido por mi culpa, muchas cosas estarían bien. Y no estaría preocupándome ahora de todo eso.-

Mittens levantó una ceja extrañada y un poco inquieta por la respuesta que le ofrecí, ya que la verdad no contestaba mucho a su pregunta.

-Oye eso casi no sonó como una respuesta. ¿Sabes?, Creo que deberías sentarte un buen rato y aclararte cuál o cuáles son las cosas que te preocupan, sino sólo estarás igual.

-Mittens, ¡Estás de mi lado!, ¿No?. Porque la verdad no me ayudas mucho criticándome.-

-¿Criticándote? Pero si yo sólo opiné; dijiste que necesitabas un consejo, no pelear con alguien ¡Bolt!-

Me di cuenta del error que era culpar a Mittens con mi furia.

-Ahhh... cielos. Perdóname Mittens, puedes imaginar con ésa reacción como es que me siento yo por dentro.-

Ambos suspiramos fuertemente resignados. Miramos la luna llena rodeada de eternas nubes grises alargadas y de apariencia áspera, y nos quedamos en silencio, o mejor dicho sin hablar, pues silencio total no existía, el viento hacía un sonido que susurraba a nuestros distraídos oídos.

-Es una noche tranquila Bolt, no hay que pelear ahora; no después de todo lo ganado.-

-Si.- Asentí esperando que continuara hablando pues noté que deseaba confesarme sus preocupaciones.

-Ahh... Tú ganas orejón, te diré que pienso.- Se quedó en silencio nuevamente por un rato, miró al suelo lleno de corto césped mientras su mente se encontraba acomodando sus ideas, yo sólo me limité a mirar esa luna infinita que nadaba sobre las nubes, me sentí insignificante ante aquel firmamento.

-Bueno... No sé si ya te ha pasado... pero tengo la sensación de vivir en una gran mentira, de vivir en un mundo... falso o a-algo parecido.-

Asentí con la cabeza sin retirar la vista del cielo, me veía tranquilo, pero escuchar eso fue un pinchazo directo a mi corazón. -Mmm, sí es horrible. Yo me imagino que estoy soñando y que despertaré como si nada.-

Entonces aunque no la veía noté que también levantaba su vista al cielo.

-Lo sé, me siento tan triste, ¿Tú no Bolt?-

-No lo sé, tengo miedo.-

Mittens volteó a verme, y yo continué viendo arriba, al mar de misteriosas nubes.

-¿Y de qué? yo pienso que eres muy fuerte.-

-Pues temo que no lo soy, ojalá tuviera una solución a todo pero..., bueno soy muy nuevo en esta vida a pesar de las apariencias.-

-Tienes razón has vivido una vida falsa todo éste tiempo, pero no debes temer; tu no tuviste elección. Y no es tu culpa.-

Sentí mi corazón saltar al escuchar las palabras de Mittens, que hicieron eco en mi mente... "haz vivido una vida falsa todo éste tiempo"..., "no tuviste elección"..., "no es tu culpa".

La luna ya no me parecía brillante, más bien se me antojó pensar que su brillo se estaba extinguiendo, que exhalaba su último aliento, mientras se dejaba desvanecer ante la oscura y fría noche. Me pregunté: ~Mi alma debe de estar así... ¿Desde cuándo estoy perdiendo mi luz?~.

Contesté con un nudo en la garganta: -Pero pude... pude darme cuenta. Y eso si es mi culpa.-

-No Bolt. Yo sentía lo mismo; pero la fé o confianza no es la culpable. Lo son las intenciones de quienes confías. Por eso me es tan difícil confiar en alguien.-

-¡Entonces soy un idiota por confiar!-. Respondí lleno de impotencia. Ya no quería seguir viendo la luna fallecer, además la charla se hacía más reveladora así que miré directo a Mittens. Ella tenía la misma penetrante mirada, aquella que adivina todo. No, en realidad lo sabe todo... En base de la experiencia propia, de sufrir en carne propia lo que ahora me está diciendo. Es por eso que es fría y penetrante, porque revive crudos recuerdos.

-Serías un completo idiota si ni siquiera lo notaras. ¿O me equivoco?-

-Mittens, tú jamás te equivocas. Aprendo a ser yo mismo... contigo, con tu ayuda.

Sentí miedo de lo que mi boca confesaba. Me doy cuenta que al no saber nada, cualquiera se puede aprovechar de eso, soy el más débil al que le extienden la mano por lástima y termino dependiendo de los demás.

-No Bolt, es imposible que ya no me pueda equivocar. Si así fuera... no viviría con alguien como Penny.-

El viento resopló violentamente, el ambiente se hizo pesado y un horrible escalofrío electrizante recorrió mi espina. El temor comenzó a estremecerme.

~Alguien como Penny... no tuve elección, entonces ¿Ella lo eligió por mí?... ¿Por qué?~

-Piénsalo Bolt...- Su voz sonaba enérgicamente pesada. -Si no es culpa tuya, de alguien debe de ser. Sufriste toda tu vida, así es como la conoces: una mentira, y ahora... ¿Qué? ¿Te trae a la realidad como si nada?-

-No... es po-posible...- No pude responder algo mejor, estaba confundido.

-Bolt, me odiarás por esto. Pero hasta Penny tiene intereses, todo mundo. Y no es malo tenerlos, pero hay intereses que dañan a terceros. Y ella te ha dañado a tí.-

-¡Mientes!... Me levanté lleno de rabia. ~ ¡Que estúpido! y yo volví de tan lejos con la persona que me ha dañado tanto tiempo~ -Todos mienten... ¡yo sólo soy un perro!, ¿Qué ganaría engañándome?-.

-Ahh, Bolt lo siento. Mejor date cuenta ahora mismo, ésta vez estás a tiempo de elegir lo que quieres que sea tu vida, ¡el rumbo que debe tener!-

Mittens miró al suelo lamentándose.

Tras pensarlo por un momento me dí cuenta que todo lo hecho ya no tenía remedio. -Esto no me ayuda en nada. No creo que podamos llegar a algo hablando de esto Mittens.-

-Bolt discúlpame. Iré adentro, vuelve pronto. Hace frío.-

~Me abriste los ojos Mittens, la luna se apaga, junto con ésa luz inocente dentro de mí que se deja engañar.~

Preferí dormir afuera. Sentía asco al pensar en regresar a la habitación. Entonces me dije a mi mismo: ~Yo no pude elegir, nunca tuve oportunidad, la culpa es de ella. Penny... pudo evitar esto, pudo sentir remordimiento si sabía que estaba mal que yo viviera así.~

Volví a mirar aquel firmamento tan lejano suspendido hasta donde la vista alcanza a mirar.

La luna luchaba contra la inmensa oscuridad de la noche, era una batalla que sólo se prolongaba para perderse en cualquier momento. Una lucha inútil.


End file.
